Morganville Meets Warlocks
by xItachixLoverx101x
Summary: Claire Danvers never excpected to be cheated on. Nor did she ever expect to be able to leave Morganville and go home to Ipswich. But she is, and she's a new woman. What will a certain warlock think of the new her...?
1. Character Profiles

Name: Claire Danvers (All Pics on Profile)

DOB: October 13,1993

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Chesnutt brown with blonde streaks

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 113

Relationship Status: Single (Loves Reid)

Best friend: Tyler S.

Bio: The baby of the five. un-loving, caring and smart. 4.0 GPA. Science geek, but lovable. Loves her family more than anything, and will do anything for them. Was cheated on by Shane. Has a crush on Rid.

Name: Caleb Danvers

DOB: August 30, 1992

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark brown

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 204

Relationship Status: Dating Sarah W.

Best friend: Pouge P.

Bio: The Leader. Strict, but only because he cares. Loves his family, especially his little sister.

Name: Reid Garwin

DOB: December 2, 1992

Eye Color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 200

Relationship status: Dating Claire D.

Best friend: Tyler S.

Bio: The player of the group. He loves women, or he loves to replace them with the woman he loves. He's a family man and would do anything for any of the boys and Claire.

Name: Pogue Perry

DOB:November 17, 1992

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color; Dirty Blonde

Height: 6'3"

Weight:215

Relationship Status: Dating Kate T.

Best Friend: Caleb D.

Bio: The bad boybiker of the group. He has jealous tendencies, especially when Kate is involved. Will do anything for family, especially Claire.

Name: Tyler Simms

DOB: February 1, 1993

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Height: 6'0"

Weight:198

Relationship Status: Single

Best Friend(s): Reid G. & Claire D.

Bio: The baby of the four boys and all around sweet guy. He loves his friends like family and would do anything for them. Is not currently dating, but waiting to find the perfect girl.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four teenage boys were sitting in the front yard of a huge house talking about sports, girls, and cars when a sleek black car came around the corner and pulled into the driveway. A small, skinny girl got out and walked over to the boys, greeting them in turn.

"Hey, Pouge, Reid, Ty, Cay."

"Hey Claire Bear." The blonde, Reid said.

"You guys ready for your senior year?"

"Yup. Can't wait. The party's tonight. We wish you could come." Came the dirty blonde, Pouge's reply.

"Yeah, seriously. Do you have to leave today?"

"Yeah. My plane takes off in three hours, so I need to leave soon. I came to get my stuff."

"You excited about college, sis?" the eldest, the brunette, Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Not too thrilled that I'll be the youngest there though."

"Oh, come on-"

"How many 16 year olds do you know go to college, Cay?"

"….OK, you're the only one, but it won't be so bad. You'll be the smartest one there. I'll guarantee it."

"And," Said the raven haired one, Tyler, "You'll make lots of friends. Just you watch."

"And call us if you have any trouble, OK? You can still transfer to Harvard or MIT."

"'Kay, Cay."

"Bye, everyone!" She called as she got back into her car.(All the talking was while they were getting her stuff)

"Bye!"

'I can't wait.!' Claire thought.

Where was she going, you ask? Morganville, Texas.


	3. Homecoming heartbreak

**A/N: this takes place shortly after Ghost town, so sorry for any spoilers.**

**Ipswitch Airport, 1 year later**

**Claire P.O.V**

I never thought I would ever see gloomy old Ipswitch again. I never thought I would see my gorgeous brothers, or my childhood crush ever again. Nor my hair-brained drunk of a mother.

But I never though that Shane would cheat on me either. With Eve no less. And I never knew that Amelie thought of me as a daughter, either. Or that Myrnin saw me as a little sister. But hey! We never now until the apocalypse happens.

"Sigh…"

"Claire!"

My head snapped up at the always familiar voice of my big brother, Caleb. I saw him jogging toward me and lurched to my feet and glomped him.

"CALEB!" I squealed.

He just laughed and squeezed me.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Claire Bear! I missed you so much." He said as he put me down, as we were creating a scene.

"I missed you, too, Cay!"

"You got everything?"

"Yup."

It was mostly questions from there. I didn't hold anything back about Morganville. If Caleb and the boys wanted to know, I wouldn't lie to them. But I wouldn't just tell them, either.

"So, you were pretty cryptic over the phone. What happened?"

Here it was. The moment I had been dreading.

"Well, it was a lot of things. With mom's condition, and all…and…I was cheated on by the guy I thought I loved…"

Caleb was silent for a long moment.

"I'll kill him."

"Caleb-"

"No, Claire. You're not going to talk e out of this one. He hurt you, I can see it! And I warned him that if he hurt you, I would kill him!"

"I was going to say, go ahead."

"Oh… Well,…that's unlike you. What changed?"

"A lot of things. I guess Morganville just changed me. Nearly getting killed all the time really does that to you."

The car screeched to a halt in front of our house.

"W-what…? Did you just say nearly killed?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"What?"

I couldn't avoid it any longer. I proceeded to tell him everything about Morganville. Every happening. Every near death experience. I even told him of the extent of mine and Shane's relationship.

He was speechless after all of that. We just sat in the driveway for two hours. Then he reached over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have sent you there. I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing."

His voice broke. My brother was…crying? I felt tears rush to my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but when I herd my brother sob, I let one out. And then, we, the Danvers children, cried for each others sorrow and loss.

An hour later, I was getting out of the shower and Caleb was sitting on my bed. I looked through my closet and picked out my outfit (a purple corset top, black skinny jeans, and purple converse) as we chatted about other little things. I told him more about Eve and Michael.

I told him about Myrnin and Amelie and Oliver. When I was done getting ready, we headed out to his mustang. We were headed to the most popular hangout in Ipswich. Nicky's.

'I can't wait to see the boys. I've missed them so much!'

"You excited?"

"You bet I am!" I yelled over the music.

"Well, the boys don't know you're home yet, so we get to surprise them!"

"WHOO!"

I love surprising my boys.

I walked into Nicky's and was assaulted with the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and lust. Ah, the smell of home.

"They're over there, playing pool!" I heard Caleb shout over the music.

I rushed over to the pool tables. I then saw all of my boys and my heart swelled with love. I ran and jumped onto Pogue's back.

"SURPRISE!"

The three of them just stared at me for a minute as if they didn't recognize me.

"Guys, it's me!"

Their eyes all widened.

"CLAIRE!"

"Yup!"

They all attacked me with hugs. They all began shout at once and I just screamed," One at time!"

They all raised their hands and I thought for a moment.

"Tyler."

He attacked me in a bear hug and cried, "I've missed you so much, baby girl!"

"I thought that was Reid's nickname for me?" I choked out.

"Well, we all call you that now."

"Ok. Reid."

He came up to me, kissed my cheek and said in my ear, "I've missed you so much, Baby Girl."

I shuddered. I then caught a glimpse of his cocky smirk. I smiled at him and said, "I've missed you too, Reid."

I kissed his nose then.

"Pouge."

I was again attacked with a bear hug.

"Oh, Claire Bear, I missed you so **very** much!"

"I missed you, too Pougy Bear!" I cried, hugging him back.

I stepped back only to come into contact with a hard chest. I turned and found myself face to chest with Aaron Abbot.

"Hey, Claire. You sure have changed. Maybe for the better. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Um, I'd say, no."

"Come-"

"She said no, Abbot."

"Stay out of this Garwin. She's not yours."

"Yes she is."

"She is?"

"I am?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember, Claire? I asked you out right after you got back."

I then caught his wink.

'Ah. I see what he's doing.'

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I was kinda tired after the long flight. Sorry, Reid."

"That's ok, Baby Girl. I forgive you." And then he kissed me smack on the mouth. If I hadn't gotten so good at composing myself in Morganville, I would've freaked out. I had been in love with Reid since I was 4.

So, instead of freaking pout, I enjoyed the moment and kissed him back just as adamantly as he was kissing me, which was pretty adamantly. When he let go, I couldn't help but be light-headed.

"See ya, guys." And he led me out to his '97 Chevy pickup. He helped me in and as we started to drive off, I busted out laughing.

He looked at me, looking startled. I could feel that I was blushing, but didn't care. Reid Garwin, my childhood crush and the man of my dreams had just kissed me. Even if it was a charade…

My laughing died off pretty quick after that thought.

"What?" he asked.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"….."

I didn't know how to say it, but I \was going to say it. After all of these years, I was going to tell him how I felt.

"Reid…?"

"Yea?"

"Was…Was there anything…behind that kiss?"

"Well, you wanted Abbot off of your jock didn't you? I 'm sorry if I upset you."

"No…It's fine."

I had my answer. I felt tears rush to my eyes as he pulled into my driveway. I got out and shut the door running to my front door and locking it after myself.

"Claire!" I heard him shout after me. I didn't care though. I felt my heart breaking for the second time in a short while.

I felt so alone…


	4. Feelings and Phone call

**Hey, Guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload this, things have been a bit crazy at my house. Please read and review!^_^**

A few minutes later, I heard pounding on my door which I had thrown closed after rushing up the stairs.

"Claire, what's wrong!"

"Just go away, Reid!" I cried, my voice breaking the slightest bit.

I knew he had heard it when the pounding stopped and he said quietly, "I'm coming in."

I merely grunted.

I heard my door open and I heard my floor creak as he walked to my bed where I lay, facedown, sprawled.

"Baby Girl…? What did I say?"

"Nothing. It's what you didn't say."

"O.K….What _didn't_ I say?"

"That that kiss meant something!" I cried, lurching off the bed. "I thought, maybe, it meant something! But it clearly didn't, so can you just leave me alone and-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against my own. For a split second, I couldn't think. Then, I kissed back with every ounce of feeling I had for Reid, ever since we were kids. I could feel it in him, too.

We pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against mine as we panted for breath.

"It DID mean something. It meant that I've loved you since I was 12 years old. And I'll always love you, Claire."

I was shocked. This was Reid Garwin, man whore extraordinaire, saying he loved me. I must have fallen asleep, because this had to be a dream.

But I had to tell him.

"I love you, too, Reid. I have for as long as I can remember."

"That's all I needed to hear."

And he kissed me again.

~Next Morning~

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned. I hated getting up in the morning now. Shane had drilled getting up at ten and eleven into my brain. A sharp pain shot through my chest. I guess I'm still upset about Shane cheating on me. With my best…friend. I felt hot tears worming their way into my eyes.

This was the first time I allowed myself to cry about what happened. But now that I was, I couldn't stop. It got to the point that I was letting out full-fledged sobs. It hurt so bad.

Then I had a thought.

'Does this make Reid my re-bound? No way. I've loved Reid since I was 4. He couldn't just be a rebound.'

I got up and got dressed. As I was wriggling a tight fitting t-shirt on, my phone started ringing. I pulled my shirt the rest of the way on and answered without looking at the caller-ID.

"Hello?"

"Claire?"

My heart lurched in my chest at the voice.

"Shane…?"


	5. A night to remember

**Claire POV**

"Hey."

I didn't answer right away. Every emotion I'd ever felt toward Shane came rushing back to my mind. What I thought was love, anger, and anguish being at the forefront.

My voice was heavy and angry when I spoke at last.

"What do you want Shane?"

"I had to know you were ok, wherever you are. I was afraid that you changed your number, to be honest."

"That's a mistake that will be rectified today." I said cold as ice.

I heard a sigh on the other end.

"Look," He started "I know that what I did hurt you. And I know it was wrong. But, Claire, something I think you should really know is that I really did love you."

"Uh Huh, Well, you sure have the crappiest way of showing it as of late."

"What do you want me to say Claire? That I'm sorry? Well, I am. And I miss you. I miss you more than I ever would have thought possible. Eve misses you, and Michael misses you. We all do. Even Oliver, I think."

"Well, I'm home now, and I have no intention of ever going back. Good-bye, Shane."

And I hit the end button.

That was when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and a hot breath behind my ear.

"Was that the douche that cheated on you?"

I was shocked. I hadn't thought that Caleb would have gotten to the boys so fast. He must have read my thoughts because he then answered me unasked question.

"Caleb called a meeting after you fell asleep. He told us everything. Baby Girl, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because, I couldn't bear to bring you all into the kind of danger that I faced in Morganville. I couldn't bear the thought of you all fighting for your lives to try and protect me."

I felt more than heard him sigh.

"Well, I know that Caleb feels like he deserves the 'Worst Brother of the Year' Award."

That shocked me. I couldn't think of anyone more suited to be my big brother. He was the best big brother I could ever have. He understood me better than I did myself sometimes.

"Why?"

"He feels he should have realized. He thinks he should have figured out what was going on, even though even as warlocks, we're not psychics. We can't read your mind as much as we may want to sometimes. We can project thoughts, but unless you project, we can't hear a word that goes on in your head. He knows that, but still, he blames himself. I probably would to. I kind of do."

"Now, Reid, that's absurd. You of all people should know not to worry in vain. There's nothing you could have done." I said as he shifted so he was no longer behind me, but facing me, inches from my face.

"Worrying about you has never been in vain, for any of us. Do you know how worried we were when we received a call from one of your roommates when you were having the trouble with those girls? Beyond worried. But we couldn't help. The parents forbid us from interfering. Do you know how hard that was for me? Any IDEA?"

I was shocked. As Reid said these things, He was slowly moving closer until he was centimeters from my face. My lips to be more precise.

"Yea, I do. When Caleb told me about the thing with this Chase guy, how he had attacked you…I was crazy with worry. I could hardly think of anything else. I wanted nothing more than to fly straight home, especially after he told me that dad had died. But more than that, I was worried about everyone. Especially you and Caleb."

His eyes softened and he smiled. Well, that's good to hear. And he sealed his lips to mine and all thoughts of cheating ex-boyfriends were wiped from my mind.

Later that day, we met the boys at Nicky's for lunch and they were bursting with questions.

"What happened last night?" -Pouge.

"Where did you go, Claire?"-Caleb.

"Are you and reid really together?" –Tyler.

"Will you all be quiet!" I shouted above them all, silencing their interrogation.

"Now then. Pouge, nothing happened, except that Reid and I confessed our undying love for each other. Caleb, we went home. Tyler, yes, Reid and I are officially together.

Now, does that answer everyone's questions?"

"No!," Caleb shouted, "Claire, Reid? He's a womanizing pig and you're going to trust him?"

"Gee, thanks, love you too, Bro." Reid muttered.

I giggled. Caleb didn't find anything the least bit funny.

"Look, Cay, I love Reid. And he loves me. I trust him, and you should, too."

"I do trust Reid. With everything but you. I my heart I know he'll treat you right, but my mind doesn't want to accept that."

I smiled at my big brother. Then my gaze moved to his right, and I gasped.

"What?" He asked turning to see what I was looking at.

"Myrnin."

He slowly walked over to us, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Claire. What a coincidence."

"That's bull, Myrnin. You knew I was here. Why are you here?"

"Orders from Amelie. I'm to scope out the new territory."

'Territory?'I thought, panicking.

"What do you mean territory?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Claire. But, I might as well, tell you straight."

I froze. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Amelie is relocating Morganville here to Ipswich."


	6. Not a Virgin?

**Lemons in this chapter! Remember to review!**

**Claire POV**

I stopped breathing. I couldn't think, I could only stare blankly at Myrnin like he'd grown a second head. Finally, I found my voice.

"W-What did you say…?"

"You heard me perfectly clear, Claire. And I am sorry. None of us knew you were here, but the decision's been made."

"So un-make it!But don't bring everything I was trying to get away from back into my life!"

"I'm sorry Claire, but you know Amelie. Once she make a decision, there's very little that can change her mind."

He walked up to me slowly and hugged me tight. I clung to him. I had missed him, despite the circumstances. It wasn't until he pulled away and brushed his fingers across my cheek that I realized I had started crying.

"What are you running away from…?" He asked gently.

It was then that I realized that my brothers and Reid were being uncharacteristically quiet. I turned to look at them and got lost in Reid's icy blue orbs before turning back to Myrnin with my answer.

"I'm not running _away_ from anything. I'm running _to_ my future. I miss a lot of things from Morganville, but Morganville is my past,"

Reid walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Reid, and Ipswich are my future."

And with that, I left Nicky's.

The next day was, as to be expected, stressful. Myrnin came over and told us the process of which Morganville would be moved to Ipswich. I couldn't speak. I couldn't hardly breathe…How could Amelie do this to me?

"Claire?"

I looked up at my brother, who had spoken.

"Huh?"

"Are you paying attention?"

I laughed without humor.

"Of course…"

"Oh. My bad. Continue, please, Myrnin."

"As I was saying, Amelie won't risk the same problems of Morganville. She'll change laws, and, now that she knows about you all, she'll want you to help enforce these laws to both human and vampire."

"But, how does she want us to do this. And what makes you think we agree to all this?" Pogue said.

"Ask Claire. She'll tell you as easily as I could that you will have no choice in the matter."

They all looked at me with stricken faces. I hated it, but I couldn't lie to them. I nodded.

"It's true. You won't have any say in it. Either you help them, or suffer the consequences." I informed them.

"But there's gotta be something we can do." Caleb said, and I could read the panic in his eyes. He'd already almost lost me once, he didn't want to lose me.

I'll be fine, Caleb," I looked at the clock and read 1:23 in the morning, "It's late. We need to sleep around here. Boys, I assume you are sleeping here tonight?"

A chorus of yeses met my ears. "Alrighty then. Reid, Can you meet me up in my room?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there after I change."

"Reid…" Caleb trailed off warningly as I left the room. It had been a long day

**No one's P.O.V**

Claire started when a knock sounded at her door "Come in."

Reid walked in, looking kind of apprehensive. It worried her.

"What's wrong?' she asked as he moved closer, until he was standing in between her knees.

He suddenly dropped to his knees and buried his head in her shoulder. Now she was really worried.

"Reid…?"

"Just…give me a minute."

So it was silent for a few moments. she broke it.

"Reid. I want you to kiss me."

He looked up at her, smirking, but it looked kind of forced.

"With pleasure," He said.

And boy, did he kiss her. He kissed her like the world was ending around them and they would never get another chance. In a way, it was, and they didn't. But there was more than that. There was love and there was unmistakable lust. He started to pull away. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Take me."

He groaned.

"Please?" she asked, pulling back to look in his eyes. She saw lust and passion and love in his, which she knew he found in mine.

His lips found hers again as he took off her shirt. He then kissed a trail down her jaw and neck to her collarbone.

"No…No fair." she breathed out.

He yanked his shirt off and continued kissing down her body as he laid her down. His lips found a rosy nipple and he sucked and bit, eliciting a long moan from the woman beneath him.

"Reid…please."

"Please what?"

"Please, just take me!" She exclaimed quietly.

He made quick work of their sleeping pants and positioned himself.

"You still on the pill?" he panted out.

"Yes!" she gasped out.

And he slid into her. It shocked him a little.

'She's not a virgin?'

But that didn't stop him at all. He started soft and gentle and only sped up on her command.

" Harder! Fuck me harder!" She moaned. And he did.

By this time, they were both a panting, moaning mess.

"Ungh, gonna…cum." He grunted.

With that, she let out a long moan and came, him following shortly after.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting.

"That was…wow." Claire whiepered.

"Yeah…" But he was distracted. Claire gave her virginity to that Shane guy?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"You…you gave him you r virginity?"

Claire tensed. She knew this was gonna come up.

"Well, yes. I thought I loved him. But, it turns out he used me, I guess. I love you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I should've waited for you…" She finished sadly.

"Hey, look at me. I love you too, and I would never, ever hurt you like that." He kissed her softly."Now, let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.

" You're right."

And with that, they turned off the light and fell asleep in each other's arms, content to leave tomorrow to tomorrow.


	7. Meeting With an Old Friend

_**OK, guys, thank you to everyone who participated in my contest. I would like to announce the winner, so, BreeTico, Message me for your ones hot. Congratulations.**_

_**Thank You to everyone who participated. I loved all of your ideas, and it was so hard to choose.**_

_**Thank you**_

**Two weeks later**

**Myrnin P.O.V.**

'Wow….Only two weeks and already they are all moved in.'

The progression of moving the Morganville vampires and trusted citizens into Ipswich went smoother than anyone thought. The boys and Claire had yet to see hide or hair of Shane, Michael, or Eve.

But every day was making Claire more and more nervous. She wants to avoid a conflict between the groups, which, if you ask me, is a waste of time. It's inevitable after what Eve and Shane did to her that there would be some conflict.

"Myrnin!"

My head jerked up from where I was off in LaLa land.

"Yes, Milady?"

"We need to talk about Claire. I know how torn up about this she is, but I had no other choice."

'Hmm, this should be good.'

**Claire P.O.V.**

The boys were arguing with me trying to mediate.

"What are we supposed to do, just let them move right in?" Reid cried. I agreed with him.

"As long as they don't cause any trouble, it should be fine, Reid!"

At this point I had given up on meditating.

"Pogue, all Morganvilleis, is trouble. Do you know how many times I was nearly killed in that town? Too many to count. And people are going to die here, too, you do realize that don't you?"

That shut him up. It was quiet for a few minutes after that.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it now. They're already moved in." said Caleb, walking in the door.

"What?" Everyone cried.

Well, everyone but me. I was terrified of running into Eve and the rest of them. Well, not so muc Michael as Eve and Shane. Shane….I was over him, and I really love Reid, but it still hurt, what he did to me. No girl wants to be cheated on.

"…aire. CLAIRE!"

I jumped.

"What?"

"We were calling your name for like five minutes, and you weren't responding. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"About how much I do not want to see Eve or Shane."

That got everyone's attention, especially Reid's.

"I mean, who would want to see their ex and the woman he cheated on her with? Because I certainly don't. If I did, I would probably end up doing something stupid, like try to hurt Eve or kill Shane. Both of which scenarios I'd lose. But, anyway, what did you guys need?"

"Oh, Kate texted me. She wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with her and Sarah."

"Yeah! That sounds fun, actually. I'll just go get ready and text her."

And with that I ran upstairs.

**Reid POV**

'That was strange. I've never seen her act like that. She must really be upset.'

"What was up with Claire?" Pogue asked no one in particular.

"She was talking almost as if she hadn't gotten over it. Over him."

That had my attention. What IF she hadn't gotten over Shane. Then were the last two weeks a joke to her?

'Wait, Reid, old boy, you're getting ahead of yourself. It's Claire! She's not the kind of person to do that to somebody.'

"Alright, I'm leaving." I heard from the hallway.

"Claire, wait!" I called after her.

I ran to the front door where she was standing, waiting.

I paused, just looking at her for a moment.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry."

I hugged her. And then gave her a kiss, whispering, " Be safe."

And she walked away to her car with a blushy face that was so adorable .

And then, as her car pulled out, I noticed a black SUV pull out down the street and follow her.

**Claire POV-9 pm**

I had just said goodbye to Sarah and Kate when I got the strangest feeling that I was being followed. I dismissed the notion for a few moment while I walked to my car, and then I realized what an idiot I was. I had gotten so used to the safety of Ipswich that I had forgotten about the vampires in town.

Just as I thought that, I was hit from behind.

I felt hot breath on my neck and then I felt something poke me in the neck. I started thrashing.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Claire! It's me!" an all-too-familiar voice sounded in the night.

I whipped around, and there, crouched above me, was Michael Glass. My brother.

I felt tears prick at the backs of my eyes. I launched myself into his arms, sobbing.

"Shhh, shh." He cooed, trying to soothe me.

"I-I'm….s-s-so…s-s-sor-ry!" I hiccupped.

He pulled back to look me in the eye.

"What on Earth are you sorry for, Claire?" He asked, completely bewildered.

"I left without saying goodbye or anything! I just left you!"

"Claire, there was nothing you could've done. I couldn't have left even if I had wanted to. But I will tell you this; I kicked Eve and Shane right out. Some best friend and girlfriend they were. You had to do what you had to do to keep yourself sane and happy. I don't blame you. If I had been able, I would've left with you."

By then I had stopped crying. I didn't feel so bad after that little speech. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" I asked.

"I've been staying in a hotel, so I suppose so, yeah. Why?"

"Because, there are plenty of spare rooms at my house, and, you will always be welcome to stay with me. My brother lives there too. Come on."

"Well,….I don't wanna be a burden."

"What are you talking about? My family is filthy rich, there is NO WAY you could be a burden. "

"Alright, I'll at least go and meet your brother."

"Brothers. And boyfriend."

His head turned to me.

"Already?"

"Michael, let me let you in on something. Something I figured out only after I had come home. I was only attracted to Shane because he reminded me so much of Reid."

"Ok, well, I wanna meet him. Hopefully he's not too much like Shane."


End file.
